Conventional double-stopping electrical connectors have provided a cap-type retainer that fits the front side of a tubular housing; this fitting direction constitutes the attachment direction for terminal fittings of the connector. FIGS. 3 to 5 of this specification show a conventional double stopping connector. A female connector 1 comprises a housing 2, which has a main member 2a having terminal fitting insertion chambers 2a1 and a hood member 2b that envelops the main member 2a; a ring-shaped rubber seal 3 that fits within the hood member 2b; and a cap-shaped retainer 4 that is attachable to the front end of the main member 2a. As shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, the inner side face of the retainer 4 has terminal half-insertion detectors 4a formed thereon; these detectors 4a are inserted into the lower part of the terminal fitting insertion chambers 2a1 and can only be fully inserted if the terminal fitting is correctly installed; the detectors 4a thus indicate whether the terminal fittings are in a partly-inserted condition. One terminal half-insertion detector 4a is provided for each terminal fitting insertion chamber 2a1. In the embodiment illustrated, four terminal half-insertion detectors 4a are formed for the corresponding terminal fitting insertion chambers 2a1 formed in an upper and lower row, and to the left and to the right. Furthermore, a slit 4b is formed in the retainer and a slit 2a2 is formed in the main member 2a in a vertical direction (as viewed) to allow insertion of a flat separation plate of a corresponding male connector.
A conventional male connector 5 (FIG. 1) comprises a housing 7 consisting of a base member 7a that supports male terminal fittings 6; a hood member 7b that surrounds the male terminal fittings 6 and that can be inserted into the hood member 2b; and a separation plate 7c that projects in the direction of the slits 4b and 2a2 and that serves to prevent contact between adjacent terminals.
In use, female terminal fittings 9 are inserted into the terminal fitting insertion chambers 2a1 of the main member 2a, and the ring-shaped rubber seal 3 is slipped on to the peripheral face of the main member 2a. When the retainer 4 is attached from the front, the four terminal half-insertion detectors 4a are inserted into the lower parts of the terminal fitting insertion chambers 2a1. If the female terminal fittings 9 are not in a half-inserted position, the retainer 4 fits against the front portion of the main member 2a. After this, the male connector 5 is inserted into the hood member 2b of the female connector 1. At this juncture, the separation plate 7c passes into the slits 4b and 2a2, and the male terminal fittings 6 pass through the retainer 4 and are engaged in the terminal fitting insertion chambers 2a1.
FIG. 4 illustrates the case where a terminal fitting 9 is not fully inserted. The conventional latching arm or lance 8 is unable to engage an aperture in the underside of the terminal, and thus remains in a downward condition where it obstructs proper entry of the half insertion detector 4a. It will be appreciated that when the lance is in the upper condition and the detector 4a fully inserted, the terminal is doubly stopped since the lance is locked against movement.
In this manner the male connector 5 is inserted into the female connector 1, and the male terminal fittings 6 make contact with the female terminal fittings 9.
In the double-stopping connector as described above, a corresponding terminal half-insertion detector 4a projects for each terminal fitting insertion chamber 2a1, and as a result there is a problem that each terminal half-insertion detector 4a is relatively weak and easily broken.
The present invention has been developed taking the above problem into consideration, and aims at presenting a double-stopping connector in which the terminal half-insertion detector can be strengthened.